The story of Puck and Quinn
by dancer1616
Summary: Puck and Quinn's love story in season one, told from the third person. Rated T just in case - she is a pregnant high schooler. Pretty cute :)


**Hey everyone! This is only my second story so be nice! I wanted to try something a little different than what I would usually write. This has been floating around in the back of my head for a few weeks, and I thought it was sweet. This is Puck and Quinn's love story in season one. Please review! Tell me if you liked the style or thought it was just stupid :)**

Boy loves Girl. Boy has loved Girl ever since they were in kindergarten together and he realized that not only was she beautiful, she was also sweet, when she saved a butterfly from a group of boys – including him. Boy grows up, loving Girl from afar. Girl doesn't know Boy loves her.

The summer after freshman year, Girl starts dating Boy's best friend. Boy feels like he's been betrayed, when, really, how could his best friend have betrayed him when he didn't even know Boy liked Girl?

Boy becomes someone he isn't, a ladies man, to try and get Girl's attention. Boy starts dating a friend of Girl's so Girl will notice him. Boy breaks up with Girl's best friend when he realizes it isn't working.

One day, Girl is humiliated by her cheerleading coach and exasperated by Boy's best friend. Boy finds Girl, alone, crying. Boy comforts Girl. Boy convinces Girl to come to his house, to drink, to sleep with him. It is the best night of Boy's life.

It is the best night of Girl's life too.

Girl doesn't admit it, though, even to herself. Girl goes right back to Boy's best friend and tries to ignore it. And then Girl finds out she is pregnant.

Girl convinces Boy's best friend that he got her pregnant. Boy confronts Girl and Girl says that he is not the right guy for her, he is not dependent, and he is a loser, leaving Boy heartbroken.

Girl continues her lies, but Girl's parents find out when Boy's best friend tells them. Girl is kicked out of her house and is forced to live at Boy's best friend's house. Boy wishes that Girl could have lived in his house, but he knows she wouldn't.

Girl decides she wants to keep the baby, but that Boy's best friend is not helping her adequately. So Girl asks Boy to babysit with her for a night. They babysit together, and flirt and hold hands, with Girl even singing a song while Boy plays his guitar. Girl is pleased, but then Girl finds out from a cheerleader that Boy was sexting her all night. Girl checks Boy's text messages and finds out this is true. Girl is heartbroken, and decides not to keep the baby after all, especially with Boy.

Boy's best friend finds out that Girl is not having his baby when a girl who likes him tells him. Heartbroken, Boy's best friend confronts Boy and Girl, and they tell him the truth. Girl tries to apologize, but, really, for a lie this big, there's no apology sincere enough, Boy knows. So he doesn't apologize, because, truly, he's not sorry. He would do it all again in a heartbeat.

Boy tries to convince Girl that he could be a good father to their baby, but Girl tells him she has to deal with everything by herself.

Girl has to leave Boy's best friend's house, and Girl goes to live at Boy's house because she has nowhere else to go.

Boy is determined to show Girl that he could be a good father and boyfriend and so he _tries_. Girl notices.

Boy and Girl start a tentative relationship, making Boy the happiest person alive.

Boy sings a song to Girl about naming their daughter Beth, and Girl agrees. Boy hopes that she can see that he loves her, through this song, but Girl doesn't seem to realize the song has anything to do with her, only her –their– daughter.

Boy and Girl go to their choir competition together, but they have just finished performing when Girl goes into labor. Boy rushes Girl to the hospital, where she gives birth quickly to a beautiful baby girl. Their Beth.

After the birth, Girl's mother tells her that she can come live at her house again.

Boy and Girl watch their baby through a window. Boy thinks she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Boy asks Girl if she wants to keep the baby. Girl says no, and Boy's heart breaks for the second time that year.

Girl asks Boy if he loved her.

Boy decided to be honest.

"Yes. Especially now."

Boy smiles at Girl shyly and Girl, shocked, smiles back, the look in her eyes one of wonder. Girl smiles again, and this time Boy knows that she means _I love you too._

The end.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
